The last goddess
by Princess Kasha
Summary: Ok I wil NOT tell you what's it about it'll spoil the story but I can promise you, you WILL like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair:I do NOT own Inuyasha and the other characters exept for Kasha she is my character that I made up.  
  
Anyways on with the first chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Everyone yelled. It had been 1 hour since Inuyasha had been missing from camp and they all were worried so they decided to go look for him, unknown to them Inuyasha was close by he was "pleasuring" him self. He had been dreaming about Kikyo and Kagome and he was doing "nasty" things to both of them.  
  
Inuyasha was now done and was about to get up and go back to the searching people, but he stopped when he saw a person, he quickly went behind the bushes, and looked at the person's back since she was facing the other way. From the back he could see that her kimono was a little bit torn, it was really dirty, he could also see that her kimono was red. Then he looked up to see the back of her head she had bueatifull shining raven hair. Like Kagome's but much longer and shiner.(A/N:sorry for the spelling if it's wrong) He sniffed the air and what suprised him was that she was a part dog and part wolf yokai and there was something else that was mixed in that scent, it smelt like wild flowers and alot more sweet smells that Inuyasha couldn't place. It was so sweet that he kept sniffing the air. Unnoticed by him the girl had heard him sniffing the air and had turned to see who it was. When Inuyasha stopped snifing he looked at the girl.  
  
He now noticed that the girl was staring right at him. When he looked at her face he was in for a big suprise, she was the most gorgeos women he ever saw. But the face didn't have any emotion, exept sadness. "Inuyasha there you are!!!" Inuyasha looked back to see who it was. It was Kagome running towards him, he looked back where the girl was, but all that was left where the girl use to be was just a black and blood red flower. He was broken out of his gaze on the buetifull flower by Kagomes hug.  
  
"Get off me wench" Inuyasha said while pushing Kagome off him."Sango Miroku you guys he's over here."  
  
"Where have you been Inuyasha" asked Miroku with a sly grin on his face. "That's not any of your biusness monk."  
  
Everybody exept Inuyasha rolled there eyes. They started heading back toward there camp, exept Inuyasha, he was waiting for them to be out of sight that he could get the flower. But to his dissapointment (A/N: spelling) Kagome had stopped and looked back at him,"Inuyasha aren't you coming" "Gosh wench can't a guy have some privacy." "Oh sorry Inuyasha" with that Kagome catched up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha said to himself. He looked at the flower it was still there. Inuyasha got up and went to the flower. He gently pulled the flower off the ground, he quietly examined it. He had never seen the flower before.He tucked it safely in his shirt. He then quietly went back to the others.  
  
~~~Night Time~~~  
  
"Hey Miroku get up I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said in a whisper as he shook Miroku. "Inuyasha what do you need?" Miroku said in whispers also.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the flower that was in his shirt. "Have you seen this flower before?" Miroku examined it but all he did was shake his head, "I'm sorry my friend but I do not know what flower that is. but we can head to Kaeda's villiage and she might know." Miroku was suprised on what Inuyasha said next," Oh okay Miroku we'll go to Kaeda's villiage tommorow." Inuyasha tucked the flower back into his shirt and went back to one of the tree branch and quickly fell asleep. Miroku soon fell asleep in wonder. 


	2. Chapter 2

You guys already know that I do NOT own Inuyasha. If you dont then your just plain darn stupid.-_-  
  
Anyways on to Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now morning and Inuyasha had woken up first, he got up and kicked everybody not hard though. And told them to wake up. Everybody as usual groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but Inuyasha would just kept kicking them. Finally they gave up and woke up. Inuyasha had told them they had to go back to Kaeda's villiage. Everybody exept Miroku had asked why, but Inuyasha didn't tell them anything. He just started to walk to the derection to where the villisge was.  
  
On the way Sango thought that there was something wrong, Miroku wasn't trying to do anything to her and he stayed silent, with the look that told you 'I'm -in-deep-thought-so-dont-bother-me. Kagome also had seen that something was wrong, the group was afully silent and Inuyasha had the look that he was in deep thought. She had seen that look before, when he was thinking of Kikyo, But it was a slight different, but still it broke her heart that Inuyasha was thinking of Kikyo. But unknown to her Inuyasha wasn't thinking of Kikyo, he was thinking of the bueaty he saw yesterday.  
  
A couple of hours past and they were finally at Inuyasha's forest but when Inuyasha sniffed the air he was in for a big suprise, the villiage was in fire."THE VILLIAGE IS ON FIRE COME ON!!!" Everybody nodded and quickly ran to the villiage, there they saw that half of the villiagers were dead. They also saw a fire demon. It seemed to be a fire falcon. It was burning everything. On the other side of where the demon was Kaeda and the other half of the villiagers, in Kaeda's shield. Kagome then yelled to Inuyasha from the creature's yells."INUYASHA LET ME KILL IT WITH MY ARROW." All Inuyasha did was nod. Kagome pulled out an arrow and notched it on her bow, she fired it, but before it hit the demon a arrow which seems to be all made out of light hit, Kagome's arrow and Kagome's arrow was turned ito ash. Then what suprise them the most was the fire glowed and slowly faded away. The demon had stopped burning things but was still panting. Kaeada put her sheild down, "What have happened to the fire, do ye Inuyasha know?" All Inuyasha did was stare at something, Everybody had been looking at Kaeda, exept Inuysaha who was staring at something else. Everybody looked at where Inuyasha was staring at, and saw a woman, but she was a demon, she was petting the demon and the demon was quickly falling asleep. It finally fell asleep, making a loud thump noise as it hit the ground. (A/N: It was on it's feet. It wan't in the air.)  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I watched the girl slowly calm the falcon, as the falcon fell asleep. I looked at Inuyasha who was extremly quite, he was staring at the women, in his eye's I saw something that never came in his eyes when he looked at me or Kikyo. It was deep love, and desire. I was about to run when the women talked to me. "Tell me miko why did you attack this falcon?" 


End file.
